Crow x Leaf: The Way It Was Supposed To Be: Try 2
by Brokenmemories22
Summary: Reuploaded, and not given myself much to work with, a fanfiction of Crowstar and Leafpool meeting after Crowstar becomes leader of his own clan.
1. Chapter 1

_[ Back in 2009, I wrote this. Needless to say, I failed, if you've seen the old version. I gave myself absolutely nothing to work with, but I'll try to make each chapter at least 400-500 words.. Two Chapters total. ]_

* * *

><p>I stood at the edge of the medicine cat den. It was a quiet day today, and I wish it was like this every day... Not many cats were sick except Squirrelflight, who had a minor case of greencough. It wasn't that bad, but it did need some herbs for it..<p>

That brought me to the conclusion that I needed herbs. I began to stalk my way out of the camp, when I was stopped by our giant leader. He hated me for what I had done with Crowfeather, and it made his life as the leader of ThunderClan hell. But I wasn't one to argue with him, because I didn't want him to hate me more.

**"Leafpool, where do you think you are going?"** a snarl rippled through his lips, but I acted as if he was being nice as he was when he was an apprentice.

**"I am going to get herbs for my sister, Squirrelflight. Unless you want a cat to get even worse than she already is, I suggest you..-" **I began to say, scoot over or I'll make you. But I couldn't say that. Atleast, not to Lionstar. He would kill me, litterally.

**"I suggest you move out of the way for a brief moment, if you could."** I was smiling at the cat that had threatened my life before, and he was glad to argue, but he knew there wasn't a reason to stop me to go get herbs.

"You better hurry, or Squirrelflight will get even more sick and might develop white-cough." The dreaded whitecough; something that all cats from all the clans loathed, especially the medicine cats.

My nod was brisk in the direction of him, as I brushed past him. Hopefully, Squirrelflight would be good enough for me to take a stroll around the ThunderClan border.. It was just for a moment. I prayed to StarClan that it wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>I sat lightly down where my stash of herbs sat, at the WindClan border. I oddly had put them there while walking, not thinking. I sat down as I looked over the lightened moors of the clan that was the enemy of ThunderClan.<p>

I didn't see anyone patroling, but I couldn't just go into their clan borders. It would be rude. I was facing basically to the west side, where the camp was. I wondered what the newly named Crowstar was doing at the moment. He was probably mourning for the death of his mother and the previous leader, Ashstar.

I was glad that my mother was still alive and well. But the worst part was about Bramblestar. He had died because of my son, Lionstar. He had killed his own father and his leader to become leader himself. It was a cruel thing to do, and it would turn ThunderClan into a evil stage..

I was so deep and thinking about my own clan, that I hadn't heard the upcoming footsteps that were coming from the eastern side of the moors. When I looked to see if it was an intruder, I realized it was someone who I hadn't made a good contact with for a long time: Crowstar.

He was smiling slightly, probably hoping that I hadn't noticed. **"Hello, Leafpool..."** was his whisper, sitting on the other side of the border. I nodded. **"You come to sit by the ThunderClan border when you want peace and quiet."** I guessed. This was because this was the same way with me. Oddly, he nodded.

**"I always have sense I met you. I wish things were the same with us again, Leafpool.. I miss it.."**

My eyes met his for a long moment. I began to speak, to tell him I felt the same way about him.. But he was still speaking.** ''But on this particular day, I came to pray to the ThunderClan forest for you to come and meet me here.. I was praying about it the whole time I was coming, and I can now ask you this.." **

I tilted my head as if to ask what he was talking about, and he was eager to answer. He was standing now.** "Come to WindClan, with me..."  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't you just love my failing writings? Review, please. D:_

* * *

><p><em>I tilted my head as if to ask what he was talking about, and he was eager to answer. He was standing now.<strong> "Come to WindClan, with me..."<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>CROWSTAR'S POV<strong>

I finally have asked her. . But does she know that Nightcloud has died? Will she think of it as hurting Nightcloud if she came to WindClan with me?

I loved her much more than I could ever love a WindClan cat.. If she came to WindClan, she could be a medicine cat... Or, possibly, a warrior. I knew she wouldn't like that, she knew her life was meant to be a medicine cat.

She began to speak. "Crowstar.. I-I need to stay in ThunderClan.. Jayfeather can't do his job without me! I need to stay a medicine cat, they need me and..." She was stammering.. and it was somewhat sweet. I stopped her and said quietly,

**"Leafpool, I would have everything worked out for you in WindClan, it would be the best clan you would ever live in.. You could be the medicine cat of the clans..."** My whisper was husk, and she was impatiently arguing with me as I spoke.

**"But you already have a medicine cat.. Barkface, isn't it?"**

My heart sank at the remembrance of the brown tom that had been my almost-teacher when I had wanted to be a medicine cat.. I practically loved that tom.. Until he caught a bad case of white cough. He wouldn't tell the rest of the clan.. I looked down at the ground.

I was to busy being deputy to realize that Barkface was sick.. He didn't want to tell anyone, because so many cats were sick, he didn't want anyone to worry...

I should have known. I should have worried about that old, short-tailed brown tom..

**"Barkface.. He's gone.. He died from a case of white-cough." **I whispered to her. She quieted down. I remembered the death of Kestrelflight, who was the apprentice of Barkface.

He was going to get herbs for Barkface, and was attacked by a large badger.. The badger killed him easily, because he was caught off guard. I'm sure Leafpool already knew that, so I didn't tell her again. I looked up at her, and realized that she was closer to me. When I was looking up, our noses were touching.

**"Crowstar.. I.. I.. Love you."** I wasn't sure I heard that right, but I wasn't going to ask her what she said again. I purred lightly and rested my head on top of hers.

**"I love you, too, Leafpool... I know your clan comes first, You don't have to come, but we need you.. ThunderClan has Jayfeather, they can manage..."**

I removed my head from ontop of hers, and looked deeply into her amber-like eyes, my own green eyes burning into hers, as if to beg for her to come to WindClan. _{ YAY WE'RE ABOUT TO GET INTO CROWFEATHER'S MIND_ }

She was smiling.. I hoped this meant she loved me and would always love me, no matter if she was a medicine cat or from ThunderClan..

I remembered back when I had saved her from falling that one day.. I remember the loving look in her eye when she said she'd chose ThunderClan over me...

I wish that she would have said /I love you/ back then.. I wish she would have looked at me like she was now. But that was the past. For some time, I lied to my self, telling myself that I hated her and never would love her.

That's when I chose Nightcloud, who I figured out had loved me ever since she was an apprentice.. She was younger than me, but that didn't stop me from lying to myself, saying I loved her so much when I really didn't..

I didn't realize that Leafpool had been speaking to me. **" . . . So, yes.."** She was probably saying something along the lines of, 'I guess Jayfeather can manage without me..'

I was already smiling. I rested my head on her neck and wrapped my tail around hers.

**"Then let's go."**

**_Narrator's words:_**

So then Leafpool left with her beloved Crowstar, the one that she would never leave. Back at ThunderClan, Lionstar would probably be happy that she left to go to another clan, but he was yet to figure out... But what about Squirrelflight? Jayfeather had went out to get the herbs, oddly finding them exactly where Leafpool had left them. By some miracle of StarClan, he didn't see Leafpool on the moors... He took care of Squirrelflight. But what would ThunderClan think of Leafpool's decision?

* * *

><p>I'm thinking about writing a sequal... If I get enough good reviews, it's possible. 3<p> 


End file.
